Love Duet
by Elinea
Summary: Un petit OS romantique sur Laura et Carson. Beckman, McKweir et Rodney/Laura friendship


En fouillant dans mes affaires, j'ais retrouvé cet OS que j'ais écrit il y a à peu près 2 ans et demi lorsque les 'rumeurs' sur le retour de Carson dans la saison 4. J'avais donc écrit ce petit OS beckman mais je ne l'avais pas encore publié. De plus, cet OS ayant été écrit bien avant la diffusion du double épisode "The Kindred", il s'agit du vrai Carson qui apparait, simple précision. Il ne tient pas en compte non plus ce qui se passe à la fin de l'épisode "First Strike" (3x20) avec Elizabeth.

Aussi, à l'époque, je venais de finir de lire 'Dans mon Dédale j'ais mis' de Clio Reap qui est une fic tout simplement grandiose donc il y a un petit passage qui est un petit peu un hommage à sa fic. Je suis sure que vous le reconnaitrez )

Genre: Romance/Drame

Rating: T

Couple: Beckman (Carson/Laura), Rodney/Laura Friendship, léger McWeir (Rodney/Elizabeth)

Note: L'histoire se décompose en trois parties: une se déroulant pendant et après l'épisode "Critical Mass" (2x13), une se déroulant après l'épisode "Sunday" (3x17) et la dernière se déroulant après l'épisode double "The Kindred" (4x17 et 4x18). La 1ère partie se déroule sur Atlantis et les deux autres sur Terre.

Autre chose, je n'y connais rien en 'examens' médicaux alors j'aie fait au mieux :)

/.../ conservation par 'oreillettes'

* * *

Love Duet

McKay et Sheppard parcourait la citée lorsque le scientifique aperçut la personne qu'il espérait le plus au monde ne jamais revoir: le lieutenant Laura Cadman. Elle était entrain de travailler sur l'un des systèmes de la citée. Il la regardait, surprit, car, à l'heure qu'il est, elle aurait du être en route pour la Terre à bord du Dédale.

"Cadman ?"

Laura se tourna vers son interlocuteur et, lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il s'agissait du scientifique canadien, elle se mit à sourire.

"Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir Rodney !

- Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous devriez être à bord du Dédale à l'heure qu'il est !

- J'aie eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute. Bien entendu, j'aie demandé au Colonel si je pouvais rester sur Atlantis."

McKay se tourna vers Sheppard qui avait un léger sourire. Le scientifique en était sure, ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Quel genre d'empêchement ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires McKay !"

Le ton de Laura était calme mais le fait qu'elle avait appelé le canadien par son nom indiqua aux deux hommes qu'elle était en colère.

"Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais y aller car quelqu'un m'attend._*A Sheppard*_ Colonel !

- Lieutenant."

Et elle les planta là. McKay la regarda s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cadman avait réagi ainsi. John, lui, continuait à sourire.

"Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps vous ne seriez plus effrayé par cette femme !

- J'y peux rien. A chaque fois que je la vois, elle me tape sur les nerfs."

McKay fit une pause.

"C'est physique."

Sheppard dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la période où l'esprit du lieutenant Cadman s'était retrouvé coincé dans le corps du canadien, expérience qu'il ne recommandé à personne. Mais, d'une certaine manière, c'était cet accident qui avait conduit à la situation actuelle. En effet, avant d'être correctement séparé, il y avait eu un petit risque que cela ne fonctionne pas. De ce fait, Cadman avait pris le contrôle du corps de McKay et avait embrassée fougueusement le Dr Beckett. Heureusement, McKay et Cadman avait pu être séparé sans dommage et, depuis, Laura et Carson sortait ensemble. Récemment, en plus, leur relation était devenue encore plus profonde qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause du fameux empêchement de Laura. A cause de cela, Cadman avait du prévenir le colonel Caldwell qu'elle ne repartait pas sur Terre avec le Dédale et informait également Le Dr Weir et lui-même de sa présence prolongée. Et, d'après ce que lui avait dit Beckett, ils étaient aussi les seuls à être au courant ce qui expliquait sans doute le comportement de McKay envers Cadman.

"Et puis pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ? Je ne lui ais pourtant rien dit de mal ?

- Si vous vous occupiez plutôt de vos affaires McKay.

- La nature de son empêchement n'est quand même pas un secret d'État ?

- Non mais c'est quelque chose de personnel qui ne concerne qu'elle et le Dr Beckett !"

Rodney fit un sourire de victoire. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. L'empêchement de Cadman était lié à Carson. John, qui s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit, se maudissait intérieurement. Maintenant, le canadien n'allait pas arrêter de coller aux basques de Laura et Carson jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent le morceau. Comme si Cadman n'avait pas déjà assez de travail comme ça et Laura qui devait se ménager.

"McKay ! Qu'il ne vous vienne pas à l'esprit d'aller les embêter alors qu'ils ont du travail en particulier Beckett !

- Désolé Colonel mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

- McKay !"

Au grand soulagement de Sheppard, la voix du Dr Weir retentit dans l'oreillette de McKay.

/Rodney ? On a besoin de vous en salle de contrôle/

/J'arrive Elizabeth/

Rodney partit donc en direction de la salle de contrôle. John espéra grandement qu'il ne devrait pas aller à l'infirmerie dans les jours qui venaient parce que sinon Carson risquait de le massacrer s'il apprenait qu'il avait failli révéler son secret, à Laura et lui, à McKay.

24h plus tard, Infirmerie

Laura venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et cherchait son petit ami des yeux. Ce dernier était dans son bureau, rédigeant ses rapports mais elle voyait bien que c'était l'impression qu'il voulait donner. Elle entra donc dans son bureau et s'approcha de lui. Il ne semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu ou même remarqué sa présence et Laura remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Eh ! Ça ne vas pas ?"

Carson remarqua enfin la présence de sa petite amie. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes avec sa main et essaya de ne faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Ah, c'est toi ! Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Je finissait juste mes rapports."

Laura remarqua de la tristesse dans sa voix et elle devina que quelque chose le tourmentait.

"Carson ? Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Oui bien sure. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

Malheureusement, Carson avait du mal à mentir et la tristesse apparaissait sur son visage.

"Tu penses encore à Charin, n'est ce pas ?

- En tant que médecin, je dois aider au mieux mes patients et si je peux les sauver alors je dois le faire.

- Elle avait fait son choix.

- Oui mais c'est toujours difficile à accepter. En tout cas, je suis sure qu'elle doit fière de Teyla. La cérémonie qu'elle a faite en son honneur était magnifique."

Carson fit un léger sourire. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux mais Laura savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

"Ce n'est pas Charin le problème.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Le problème est qu'après ce qui c'est passé sur Hoff avec le sérum anti-wraith et la mort de Perna, tu t'es juré de ne plus jamais échoué mais tu ne peux pas toujours réussir."

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché le point sensible car, n'y tenant plus, Carson craqua.

"Je me sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Si je n'étais pas intervenu et avait accéléré leur recherche rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé."

Laura le prit tendrement dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer.

"Chut, calme toi. C'est le passé désormais; Je sais que Perna te manque mais tu dois penser avant tout à l'avenir et à mettre au point l'anti-virus wraith.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison."

Carson essuya ses larmes et retrouva enfin son 'vrai' sourire ce qui enchanta la jeune femme. Il la regarda, intrigué par sa présence dans son antre.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Tu as oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ?

- Ma visite de contrôle. C'est toi même qui m'as demandé de venir plus souvent à cause de l'agitation habituelle d'Atlantis.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Excuse-moi mais avec les derniers événements ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête."

Laura soupira et déposa un doux et léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis pardonné ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle lui souria. Carson lui souria à son tour. Il l'entraîna dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie. Pendant qu'il prenait tout ce dont il avait besoin, Laura s'installa sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Carson revint peu de temps après et commença son examen.

"Alors, voyons voir. La pression artérielle est bonne, la vision aussi. Tu n'as rien eu pour l'instant ? Aucune douleur inhabituelle ?

- Non, à part les nausées matinales mais je m'y attendais.

- Eh bien, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Je peux donc en conclure que vous êtes tous les deux en parfaite santé."

Laura souria à cette bonne nouvelle mais une voie surgit de nulle part, interrompit leur moment romantique.

"Comment ça tous les deux ?"

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent pour voir McKay se tenir dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, complètement paumé.

"C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?"

Carson demanda à Laura d'aller dans ses quartiers et lui promit qu'il la rejoindrait lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec le canadien. Cette dernière lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et quitta l'infirmerie en adressant, au passage, un immense sourire à Rodney qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Le médecin décida donc de prendre les choses en mains avec le scientifique.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là Rodney ?

- Suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici."

La remarque de McKay amusa Beckett.

"Comme si quoi que ce soit tournait rond sur Atlantis.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris Carson !"

L'écossais commençait à perdre légèrement patience. Ce n'était pas comme s'il détestait le scientifique, au contraire, il le considérait comme son meilleur ami mais quelqu'un l'attendait et il avait autre chose à faire.

"Bon, allez-y Rodney ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

- Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est que j'apprends que Cadman reste sur Atlantis à cause d'un empêchement, qu'elle prévient Elizabeth, Sheppard et même Caldwell mais moi je ne suis pas mis au courant.

- Alors de un, Rodney, Laura devait repartir sur Terre à bord du Dédale mais comme je le lui ais interdit à cause de son état, elle a du donc annoncer au colonel Caldwell qu'elle ne repartait pas. De deux, comme elle restait sur Atlantis, elle a du prévenir Elizabeth qui dirige la citée. Et de trois, étant une militaire, elle a du parler au militaire ayant le grade le plus élevé sur Atlantis, en l'occurrence le colonel Sheppard, de sa présence prolongée. Étant donné que vous n'entrez dans aucune de ces catégories Rodney, il me semble normale que vous n'étiez pas au courant."

McKay adressa un regard noir au médecin qui semblait amusé par la tête qu'il devait faire.

"Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Et puis vous pourriez aussi m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes liés à sa présence prolongée et je ne parle pas du plan professionnel mais personnel."

Carson tilta à la phrase du canadien. Normalement, il n'aurait pas du être au courant de son implication 'personnel' dans l'empêchement de Laura. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il se tourna donc vers le scientifique.

"Qui vous a raconté ça ?

- Le colonel Sheppard."

Carson jeta ses affaires médicales sur son bureau ce qui effraya un peu Rodney qui savait de quoi était capable l'écossais lorsqu'il était en colère.

"Lui, il est mort !"

Devant l'accès de colère de Beckett, le scientifique essaya de filer en douce mais en vain.

"Bon Rodney, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout, vous n'avez rien à dire ?

- Euh ? Au courant de quoi ?"

McKay était complètement perdu. Le médecin, lui, passa sa main sur son visage. Par moment le canadien pouvait vraiment être lent à la détente.

"Ok Rodney ! Qu'avez-vous exactement entendu de ma conversation avec Laura ?

- Juste que vous lui disiez qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux alors que vous ne parliez qu'à elle..."

Rodney se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était entrain de dire et le lien avec tout ce qu'il savait depuis 24h se mettait en place dans sa tête. L'empêchement de Laura, le lien avec Carson, le fait qu'il lui est dit qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Tout prenait désormais un sens.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Elle est ... ?

- Oui Rodney.

- Alors, ça va être la première fois en 10 000 ans que... ?

- Oui Rodney.

- Et elle va... ? Sur Atlantis ?

- Oui Rodney.

- Mince alors ! Et c'est arrivé quand ?

- RODNEY !"

Carson avait légèrement crié pour ramener le canadien sur terre, enfin, plutôt sur Atlantis.

"Veuillez m'excusez mais là ça devient un peu trop personnel.

- Désolé. Mais là, sur le coup, apprendre ça comme ça, ça surprend légèrement. En tout ca, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.

- Merci beaucoup Rodney.

- Et je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller."

McKay se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et commença à partir de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il se rappela la raison la raison première de sa venue dans le sanctuaire du médecin.

"Oh ! Pourriez-vous présenter mes excuses à Laura pour moi, s'il vous plait ?

- Vos excuses ? Pourquoi ?"

Rodney ne voulait pas avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait soupçonné Laura d'être le traitre qui travaillait pour la Confrérie sinon il se retrouverait avec le même statut que Sheppard: celui de condamné à mort.

"Elle comprendra. Vous m'excusez mais j'aie quelque chose d'important à faire et pour ça il faut que j'aille voir Elizabeth. A plus Carson."

Le canadien fila hors de l'infirmerie en direction du bureau d'Elizabeth à la vitesse de la lumière. Carson eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant le comportement enfantin de McKay. Le personnel de la citée tout entière devait être au courant de sa relation avec le Dr Weir excepté peut-être le colonel Sheppard. Il soupira et, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, il s'adressa à une des infirmières.

"Si jamais le colonel Sheppard viens ici, prévenez-moi mais sans qu'il le sache.

- Bien Docteur."

Sa vengeance préparé pour Sheppard, Carson partit donc en direction de ses quartiers où Laura devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment.

Quartiers de Carson:

Laura était assise sur le lit de la chambre de Carson et elle attendait qu'il arrive. Finalement, après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer son petit ami. Elle s'approcha de lui et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

"D'ais cru qu'il n'allait jamais te laisser tranquille.

- Bah maintenant, il est au courant donc il devrait théoriquement nous laisser tranquille."

La jeune femme se mit à rire. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Son sourire, son humour, sa personnalité chaleureuse. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait changer l'instant présent. Elle se rasseya sur le lit pendant que Carson alla chercher quelque chose dans l'un des tiroirs.

"Au faite, il te présente ses excuses.

- Non ? Sans rire ? Rodney McKay présenté ses excuses à quelqu'un ? Qui plus est à moi ? Eh bien ! On aura tout vu.

- C'est sans doute la personnalité d'Elizabeth qui déteint sur lui.

- Faut croire."

Laura se mit à rire de plus belle en imaginant le canadien présentant ses excuses à quelqu'un. Carson s'approcha du lit et s'y assit à côté d'elle. La militaire remarqua alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la main ce qui l'intrigua.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un objet que Teyla m'a donné en me disant que ça ferait un joli cadeau à t'offrir."

Il lui tendit l'objet qui ce révéla être un boitier noir. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la jeune femme trouva à l'intérieur une magnifique bague de style athosien. Elle en fut remplie d'allégresse.

"Oh Carson ! Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?"

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

"Dans ce cas, ma réponse est oui."

Carson se sentit remplie de joie en entendant sa réponse tant espérer. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le visage de sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard en se souriant et Laura posa une main sur son ventre.

"Il faudra peut-être penser à lui ou à elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Comment aimerais-tu l'appeler ?

- Si c'est un garçon, j'aimerais bien l'appeler David. Tu en penses quoi ?

- J'aime bien. Et si c'est une fille ?

- Pour une fille, je pensais à Meredith?"

Carson, qui avait commencé à boire un peu d'eau, failli s'étouffer en entendant la réponse de Laura.

"Attends ? T'es pas sérieuse là ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu fais ça, Rodney va te tuer.

- Au contraire, il devrait être content que je donne son nom à ma fille."

Le médecin secoua la tête devant le comportement de la militaire.

"Laura !

- C'est bon ! Je plaisantais. Sinon, comme prénoms féminin, j'aime bien aussi Cassandra, en plus court ça fera Cassie.

- C'est un prénom qui me plait également et puis, on a encore sept mois pour y réfléchir alors on a tout notre temps.

- Et justement, on pourrait en profiter un peu."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Laura l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et profitèrent du moment présent tout en pensant à leur avenir commun. Ils s'aimaient et, pour eux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Leur avenir était ensemble ainsi qu'avec la venue d'un nouveau membre dans leur famille.

Mais, malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Un an et demi plus tard, Colorado Springs

Une petite fille de un an jouait dans le grand salon d'une maison se trouvant en banlieue de la petite ville de Colorado Springs. La petite fille s'amusait sous l'œil vigilant de sa mère.

Cassandra Meredith Beckett ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, Laura Cadman Beckett. Les mêmes cheveux roux, le même visage et, déjà, elle aimait taquiner son oncle Rodney lorsque ce dernier venait leur rendre visite. Mais elle avait les yeux bleus et le sourire chaleureux de son père, Carson Beckett. Elle avait également hérité de lui le très rare gène des anciens.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens du voisinage croyait, Cassie n'était pas née à l'hôpital de l'Air Force qui se trouvait près de la ville comme l'indiquait son certificat de naissance. En réalité, elle était venue au monde sur la légendaire citée d'Atlantis.

Le souvenir de ce jour particulier revint dans la mémoire de Laura alors qu'elle regardait sa fille s'amusait. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ça avait été un véritable branle-bas de combat. Entre Carson qui faisait à la fois le médecin et le futur père, Rodney qui tournait en rond en attendant la naissance de sa filleule tandis qu'Elizabeth essayait de le calmer et les colonels Sheppard et Caldwell qui se tournaient les méninges pour annoncer la nouvelle au SGC et au général Landry qui n'étaient toujours pas au courant. Au final, seul Teyla, Ronon, le major Lorne et Zelenka étaient restés calmes durant la longue attente.

Laura souria à ce souvenir. Ils avaient tous été là lorsqu'elle avait traversé cette épreuve, comme une immense famille et elle les appréciait pour ça.

Son regard se posa sur l'une des photos se trouvant sur la table du salon. Dessus, elle tenait sa fille, qui n'avait encore qu'un mois, dans ses bras. Carson se tenait derrière elle. La photo avait été prise par McKay sur l'un des balcons de la citée lors d'un coucher de soleil. Cela attira son attention sur sa bague de fiançailles. Laura se souvenait du jour où Carson lui avait offert et qu'à ce moment là, elle avait eu l'impression d'être au paradis. Leur mariage s'était déroulé un mois plus tard selon une ancienne tradition athosienne et ce à la demande de Teyla qui voulait ainsi rapprocher leur peuple respectif. Carson et Laura avaient accepté sa proposition avec plaisir.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ces pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Elle veilla à ce que sa fille ne coure aucun risque et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses visiteurs n'étaient d'autres qu'Elizabeth et Rodney. Après que le premier instant de surprise fut passé, elle leur souria.

"Elizabeth ! Rodney ! Je suis contente de vous voir. Venez, rentrez !

- On ne te dérange pas au moins ?"

Ça c'est typique de Rodney pensa Laura alors elle se dépêcha de le rassurer.

"Bien sure que non Rodney. Allez, rentrez !"

Elizabeth et Rodney entrèrent donc à l'intérieur et suivirent Laura dans le salon. Cette dernière prit sa petite fille dans les bras et revint vers ses deux invités.

"Dis ? Tu as vu qui est là ? Hein ? C'est tante Elizabeth et oncle Rodney !"

Pour toute réponse, la fillette se mit à tendre les bras vers la diplomate qui la prit, à son tour, dans ses bras. Elizabeth alla ensuite à l'endroit où Cassie jouait, la posa par terre, s'assit à son tour et se mit à jouer avec elle pendant que Rodney et Laura s'assirent sur le canapé et se mirent à discuter tout en les regardant s'amuser.

"Elizabeth a l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Oui. En tout cas, ta fille à l'air de l'apprécier plus qu'elle ne m'apprécie moi."

Laura se mit à rire.

"Oui, elle doit tenir ça de moi."

Le canadien lui fit une grimace et reporta son attention sur sa petite amie et sa filleule qui continuait à s'amuser. Son regard devint alors rêveur ce qui n'échappa à Laura.

"Rodney ?

- Euh, oui ?

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à lui procurer ce bonheur ?"

Le canadien la regarda puis tourna à nouveau son regard sur Elizabeth.

"Tu sais très bien que moi et les enfants ça fait deux.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Après tout, tu t'en sors très bien avec Cassandra."

Rodney lui lança un de ses regards typiques qui semblait dire 'Tu te moques de moi là ?' ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

"Bon ok ! Tu t'en sors bien avec elle quand elle ne t'embête pas.

- J'aime mieux ça parce que lorsque ta fille m'embête, je perds vraiment mon sang-froid et, s'il n'y avait pas Elizabeth et Carson, il y a longtemps que j'aurais craqué.

- Un peu comme lorsqu'une certaine personne s'est retrouvé coincé dans ta tête ?"

McKay fit la moue à ce souvenir.

"Je croyais que l'on avait décidé de ne plus parler ça !"

Laura se mit à rire de plus belle.

"Au faite, je ne t'aie jamais posé la question mais de deux baisers mais lequel as-tu préféré: celui avec Katie ou celui avec Carson ?"

Le regard de Rodney se voila. Les paroles de la jeune femme avaient brisé l'illusion à laquelle il s'était efforcé de croire depuis qu'il était arrivé mais la dure réalité était revenue. Il essaya d'éviter le regard de la jeune maman mais il devait lui dire la raison de sa visite à Elizabeth et lui. Laura avait remarqué le changement d'habitude du scientifique et s'en inquiéta.

"Rodney ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, c'est juste que...

- Que ?"

Rodney poussa un soupir et regarda Laura. Son regard était triste.

"Je dois te dire pourquoi Elizabeth et moi sommes venus.

- Je t'écoute."

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer car il savait que ce qu'il allait dire aller faire souffrir la jeune femme et ce plus qu'eux en avaient souffert.

"Il y a deux jours, il y a eu un problème sur Atlantis. Deux des scientifiques de mon équipe ont, par inadvertance activé un appareil des Anciens qui émettait des radiations et ils ont, tous les deux, développé des tumeurs explosives au cerveau. Le lendemain, aux alentours du déjeuner, il y a eu la première explosion qui a tué trois personnes et fait plusieurs blessés graves dont Teyla et le second scientifique. Carson a réussi à les soigner tous les deux ainsi qu'à retirer la tumeur du Dr Hudson, l'autre scientifique. Un militaire devait amener la tumeur à une équipe de déminage se trouvant dans une partie isolée de la citée mais Carson n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et la lui-même emmenait là-bas. Malheureusement, à peine l'avait-il aux militaires et s'était éloigner que l'explosion a eu lieu."

La peur et le désespoir envahirent Laura.

"Rodney ne me dit pas que..."

La voix de la jeune femme était faible et suppliante.

"Je suis désolé."

Les mots de Rodney n'avait été qu'un murmure mais ça avait été suffisant pour que Laura fonde en larmes. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible. Eux qui avaient enfin trouvé le bonheur, il avait fallu que le destin s'en mêle. Son regard se posa sur sa petite fille. Elle riait aux éclats en jouant avec Elizabeth inconsciente du fait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son père qu'elle aimait tant.

Rodney, qui ressentait la tristesse de son ami, se pencha près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ça va aller ?"

Laura ne répondit pas mais lui fit un bref signe de la tête pour lui dire que ça aller et essuya ses larmes. Elle devait rester forte pour Cassandra. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit affectée par sa tristesse.

"Je suis désolé Laura. J'aurais aimé ne pas à avoir à t'annoncer cette nouvelle mais Elizabeth a préféré qu'on te le dise nous plutôt que tu ne l'apprennes par un militaire."

Laura lui fit un mince sourire.

"C'est gentil Rodney et ça me touche beaucoup."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et la jeune femme regarda la pendule qui se trouvait dans le salon. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque midi alors elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elizabeth prie Cassandra dans ses bras, la laissa aux bons soins de son petit ami, qui se mit aussitôt à se plaindre, et suivit Laura. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'approcha de son amie.

"Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, c'est juste que c'est dure de réaliser que je ne le reverrais plus, que je n'entendrais plus le son de sa voix."

Laura baissa la tête. Le chagrin se lisait facilement sur son visage. Elizabeth jugea qu'ils devaient peut-être la laisser.

"Rodney et moi on vas y aller. Je pense qu'on devrait te laisser seul pour le moment."

Elizabeth commença à s'éloigner quand Laura la retint par le bras.

"J'aimerais que vous restiez pour manger et pour me tenir compagnie. Être seule est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour le moment et puis, comme ça, Cassie pourra en profiter pour embêter son oncle préféré."

La voix de Rodney leur parvint alors du salon.

"J'ai entendu !"

Elizabeth se mit à rire tandis qu'un léger sourire de gaité apparut sur les lèvres de Laura.

"Aie !"

Alertées par le cri du canadien, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans le salon. Elles y trouvèrent Rodney, le visage crispé par la douleur, qui se massait le pied alors que Cassandra regardait sa mère et sa marraine en souriant. Elizabeth s'approcha de son petit ami et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"

Rodney la regarda d'un air agacé.

"Il y a que cette petite peste vient de m'écraser le pied et qu'elle l'a fait exprès."

Elizabeth regarda la petite fille qui riait devant la tête que faisait le scientifique. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Ne l'écoute pas ma puce. C'est juste qu'il ne te comprend pas."

Rodney détourna la tête de sa petite amie et de sa filleule et il continua à se masser le pied qui le faisait toujours souffrir puis il murmura pour lui-même.

"Super, une mini-Cadman ! Il manquait plus que ça. En plus, Elizabeth est complètement gaga d'elle."

Laura souria légèrement au spectacle que lui offraient ses amis. Elle les laissa et retourna dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Elle savait que tout serait différent désormais sans Carson mais elle allait devoir s'y habituer. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya. Elle devait maintenant éviter de penser au passé mais plutôt au futur car, malgré tout, la vie continuait.

Un an plus tard, Colorado Springs, Maison de Laura Beckett

Cassandra avait deux ans à présent. Comme l'année précédente, elle était dans le salon de la maison, occupé à lire cette fois-ci. Cassie était une enfant très douée et précoce pour son âge et elle adorait lire et entendre des histoires sur les légendes du monde entier. Sa préférée était celle d'Atlantis, la citée perdue légendaire qui aurait été engloutie par l'océan et que l'on aurait jamais retrouvé. Elle aimait cette légende plus que toutes les autres car, lorsque sa mère la lui avait raconté pour la première fois, Cassie avait eu l'impression que tout ce que sa mère lui disait été vrai comme si elle l'avait réellement vécue. Toutes ces histoires de porte des étoiles, d'autres galaxies, d'Atlantes et de Wraiths, elle y croyait, comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui était pour Cassandra la preuve que tout était réel, c'était qu'elle avait reconnu sa mère et ses amies à travers les personnages de l'histoire.

La jeune princesse atlante aux longs cheveux roux presque couleur or, aux yeux bleus comme la mer, à la silhouette fine qui avait un grand courage et qui, sous ses airs de princesse, était une vrai battante n'était d'autre que sa mère, Laura Beckett. La reine d'Atlantis et sœur ainée de la princesse, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, aux yeux marrons clairs et qui savait diriger son peuple avec bonté et équité était en réalité en réalité sa tante Elizabeth. Dans l'histoire de sa mère, elle portait souvent de longues robes fines et blanches qui la faisaient ressemblée à un ange. Le roi d'Atlantis avait des cheveux bruns courts, des yeux marron pales presque bleus. Il était moyennement grand mais sa taille n'avait d'égale que son courage. A travers cet homme, elle retrouvait son oncle Rodney. Les chevaliers et chevalières protecteurs de la citée n'étaient d'autre que John, Teyla, Ronon, Radek et Steven. Elle-même faisait partie de l'histoire de sa mère. Elle était la petite fille de la jeune princesse qui portait en elle l'héritage des ancêtres des Atlantes, les Lantiens. Mais, le personnage qu'elle aimait le plus était le prince d'Atlantis qui avait en lui les dons de ses ancêtres et qu'il avait transmis à sa fille. Elle avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de son père car, comme lui, le prince était mort en protégeant sa famille et Atlantis. Cependant, les Lantiens lui avaient permis de devenir comme eux un être de lumière afin de protéger éternellement les siens. Dans la réalité, cela signifiait pour Cassandra que son père était devenu un ange et qui la protégeait et, même si c'était impossible, au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui disait, qu'un jour, elle le rencontrerait et que ce jour était extrêmement proche.

Elle fut tirée de ces pensées lorsqu'elle vit sa mère descendre les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte car quelqu'un venait de sonner. Cassandra s'approcha de l'entrée et vit sa mère dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand l'homme l'aperçut, il lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns mais ce qui le plus la petite fille, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu immense. On aurait dit que le ciel et la mer s'y mélangeaient. Laura, elle, était au paradis car elle n'aurait jamais cru le revoir un jour.

"Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Ne dit rien."

Il attira vers lui de la jeune femme et l'embrassa délicatement. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants après ce moment magique. Laura fit entrer l'homme et referma la porte d'entrée. Puis, elle s'approcha de Cassandra et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui montra l'homme et lui dit.

"Tu sais qui c'est ? Hein ? Tu as une idée ma puce ?"

Cassie regarda l'homme aux yeux bleus et eut un petit peur au début mais lorsqu'il lui souria, sa peur s'envola. Ce sourire lui rappela de vagues souvenirs et elle sut qu'il était. Alors, elle tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ce qu'il fit. Pour Laura, tout était comme dans un rêve. Elle se fichait du pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était qu'ils étaient à nouveau tous les trois. Elle, Cassandra et Carson.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que cela vous a plu ^_^

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez.

Elinea.


End file.
